Red vs Blue: The past of Sarge
by Pkea
Summary: We take a look in to the past of Sarge when he was a coporal on Necras III. More chaptersepisodes coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: Violent Introductions

Red vs. Blue is copyrighted by Rooster Teeth Productions

If you see a lot of misspellings(or grammar slipup's) please take in mind that my native language is Swedish. I am good at speaking English but my spelling is not as good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red vs. Blue: The past of Sarge

Part 1: Violent Introductions

Sarge looked up against the red flag standing proudly at the top of Red HQ on Necras III. Flapping, it was a symbol of all that he was fighting for. The freedom, and the victory of the reds. He lowered his head to see a man in the a red captains uniform. Next to him he saw a person in a maroon uniform whit the helmet on. He couldn't determine if the person where male or female. He walked up to the captain who was a little bit taller then him and said:

- Captain Lopez Myers?

- Yes corporal? the captain answered

- I'm here to join Easy company.

- We get a lot of new recruits these days. You have to be more specific then that.

- My name is..

More the that he didn't have time to say before an explosion was heard in a distant.

Everyone at the scene looked down against the town of New Anchorage which laid at the foot of the "HQ Hill" as it was called by the locals. A pillar of smoke was rising from the northern outskirt of the town. Weapon fire was heard. Suddenly captain Myers yelled to his company:

- Easy company! Ready yourself for combat, bring extra ammo. First platoon, defend Zanzibar street. Second platoon, establish snipping positions in the cathedral and city hall. Third platoon, You're whit me! Fourth platoon, if the blues brake trough, you will have to defend HQ. Move out!!

Sarge stared at the company in confusion. Which platoon was he in? Where is Zanzibar Street? His confusion dropped when the captain yelled:

- New corporal guy! You're whit me!

Sarge ran after him and the maroon person who was joining a group of soldiers. The run down to the town didn't took long and they soon found themselves at a the end of the street which went of in two directions. Left and right.

- First squad left! Captain Myers yelled. Second squad whit me!

The platoon split up in to two groups. One of them running left. The other one whit Sarge and the captain ran right.

Second squad soon found themselves on a street where the house's where old and rundown. And out of nowhere a barrage of shots rained down on the squad. Three men dropped down dead immediately. But the rest managed to take cover. Sarge took cover in a two stories, rundown house. There he found himself eye to eye whit a blue.

For a brief moment, time stood still for Sarge. Was he going to die today? Would the die on a remote old mining colon in the outskirts of human territory? He decided that he will not die today. The two men aimed their guns and shot. The blue fell down dead, Sarge stood there, alive. He noticed that the blue had dropped a shotgun. Sarge picked it up and held it in his hands. A good weapon. If the blue had held this in his hand instead of the assault rifle, he would have been dead. He now noticed the gun fire outside.

He cocked the shotgun and ran outside. He noticed that the squad had fallen back to the end of the street. The blues where now out in the street and where shooting at his comrades. Sarge ran and fired his shotgun at the blues who one after one fell down dead.

- Good work corporal! the captain said when he approach Sarge.

- Thanks sir, Sarge answered

- You never told me your name corporal. What is it?

- It's

Once again he didn't had time to say his name before they where interrupted by gunfire. This time from the gauss gun of a warthog. A guy whit orange uniform was hit and got thrown into a wall by the force of the shot.

- Get to cover! the captain screamed as the squad jumped to any safe cover they could find.

- That son of a bitch got us pinned down! said a female voice from the maroon solider.

- Desmond! Take out the gunner!

- Yes sir! said the private who obviously was Desmond

Private Luke Desmond lifted his sniper rifle to his shoulders. He took aim, it was hard tough, the gunner was constantly firing at them. When he thought he hade a good shot at the gunners head, he pulled the trigger. Luke closed his eyes and anticipated that the firing would continue. But it didn't. His bullet hit the gunner in the right eye, killing him instantly. Luke now opened his eyes and heard the blues scream orders.

- Get up on the damn gunner seat before they can

But it was to late for them. While they where talking, Private Torrio had picked up his rocket launcher and fired it at the warthog. The rocket hit the warthogs engine and blew up the whole thing and killing the blues.

Sarge looked at the flaming wreck that used to be a warthog. Flames was rising from the engine and the what used to be the turret. In the background captain Myers was hailing the other platoon's.

- Come in second platoon.

- "Second platoon here", answered sergeant Maclean

- What's your status?

- "Minimal losses sir. Our snipers took out most of the blues before the could reach town hall."

- Did the blues brake trough on Zanzibar Street?

- "I don't think so, but there where a lot of explosions over there. I don't think third platoon are in any good shape. But it looks like the blues are falling back."

- Excellent! Leave some snipers in the tower of the cathedral and fall back to HQ.

- "Yes sir! Over"

Captain Myers looked at his squad. 10 men remained. He sighed and thought at the men that died. He then took of his helmet and anonced to the squad:

- Okay, lets fall back to HQ. Melinda, casualties?

- Lorenz, Doyle, Chang, Anderson and McKay are dead. Grabowski got shot in the leg. Said the female solider

Myers walked up to the wounded solider and went down on his knee in front of him.

- How are you doing solider?

- It hurts as h-hell... sir, Grabowski answered

Myers got up on his legs again and said to his squad:

- Lets get this man some morphine and get him to doc Nilsen.

Everyone thought that Grabowski would resume active duty soon. But the bullet had done so much damage that he would never be able to use his leg again. He was sent back home to New Chicago on Delhi XI later that month. Easy company also got reinforcements consisting of Fox and Zulu company's and some tanks and warthogs. The reason that they got reinforcements was that red spies had uncovered that the blues had a large force on the planet.

Sarge was now sure that they would win this campaign

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the next episode in the series: "Damn that fortress"


	2. Chapter 2: Damn That Fortress

** The Past of Sarge**

** Part 2**

** Damn That Fortress**

Sarge looked down on "Benedict Slope", the only way in to the canyon which held the blue fortress. The blue fortress looked like a crab, cause it got 2 walls panning out from the centre whit a small base at the end of each wall. The fortress used to have several artillery positions, but the red tanks blew them to smithereens. Sarge started walking down the slope. It wasn't that steep but if you aren't careful you could fall. When the red forces first moved down the slope many solider's fell and tumbled down the slope. Most of the got away without any serious injuries. The blues defending the slope was quickly destroyed by the large number of red tanks. Sarge started moving down the slope about 10 reds from his own company was standing on it, he recognised only one of them, corporal Herman "The Sniper" Johnson. Herman was the solider that he first became friend whit.

"Was up?" Sarge asked Herman.

"You know, the usual" Herman answered. "Guarding a muddy slope, make bet's whit the guys in third platoon."

"Bets?"

"Yeah, they always bet that I can't hit their beer can pyramid."

"Do you win?"

"Oh yeah, ha ha ha. They owe me like 70$ now."

Sarge started walking away whit a smile hidden under the helmet. It then changed to a confused face.

"Beer can pyramid?" Sarge asked

"Yes, if you look you can see that they are building a new one right now." Herman answered

Sarge looked up against the top of the slope. Herman was right, a beer can pyramid was being built.

"But where do they get the beer from?" Sarge asked

"No idea dude"

"See ya!"

"See ya!"

Sarge continued to walk down the slope. The tanks was shooting at the fortress. The tanks had been bombarding the fortress for 3 days nonstop. He could barley get some sleep whit those tanks firing day and night. But the blues probably got it even worse. And of course the tank drivers. The lack of sleep was getting to him. He was having trouble staying awake during briefings, or when he on watch. He had fallen asleep during his night watch last night, but Herman woke him up before that cocky sergeant Maclean discovered it. He had started disliking Maclean after about two weeks in the company. He was always disobeying captain Myers order, making bad(and mean)jokes about him behind his back. You shouldn't be like that to a superior officer. And he was hitting on lieutenant Melinda Connor very often tough she didn't like it. He got yelled at all the time by her. Sarge was surprised that he hadn't been court marshaled, or executed.

He was now approaching the command tent. Three guards was standing outside the tent. Two corporals and a sergeant. He walked against the opening but the sergeant stepped in front of him.

"What do you want?" the sergeant said

"I'm here whit the morning rapport." Sarge answered

The sergeant looked at him for several moments

"Okay, enter."

Sarge entered the tent. There he saw captain Myers together whit the other company's captains: captain Nicholas Mobero, captain Jeremy Dalton and captain Patrick Lenk. In the tent was also a table whit a bunch of maps and various equipment. More then that there where also some more tables whit radios. And soldiers operating them. He walked up to Myers and started talking.

"Here's the morning rapport sir." Sarge said

"Thank you corporal." Myers said

Myers looked at the papers and spoke to one of the soldiers at the radios.

"Does the command ship report any activity?"

"No sir. No movement anywhere near here."

"This is weird. The blues haven't tried any counterattacks.

Sarge exited as the captains continued to talk. He started walking against the top off the slope. He didn't passed Herman this time. Herman was probably on the toilet or something like that. Sarge was going to be stationed on the slope this night so he better get some sleep.

Later that night.

Corporal Frank Lazenco was sitting in the trench that went in a half circle around the slope. He was guarding this part of the trench together whit PFC Jeremiah Keys. Five meters to the left sat private Ricky Throxton and PFC Allysa Barnacle. He was cursing at the fog under his breath. The fog had came during the evening and was blocking almost all sight. He suddenly heard motor rumble and saw light distant in the fog.

"Hey Jerry, when is the supplies suppose to come?"

"Tomorrow evening." Jerry answered

The lights got bigger and the motor sounds got louder. Bullets started to hit the ground in front of him. He and Jerry ducked in the trench as warthogs flew over them.

"Fuck! Lazenco to Myers. We got warthogs moving against the slope."

Sarge was standing on the slope and complaining about the cold to himself. He heard gunfire and saw a warthog fly from the top and land whit the frond down in the med in front him. Sarge ducked as the warthog thumbled over him and landed upside down on to off private Carlos. The warthog then slided slowly down the slope. More warthogs came over the hill but these held a slower speed not to crash. Sarge jumped on the first warthog by the drivers seat. The driver was unprepared and Sarge broke his helmet visor by crushing it against the steering wheel. The warthog slid out of control and Sarge dived in to the passenger as the gunner fell of and the passengers was thrown out as warthog flipped. Sarge continued to hold on.

Meanwhile at the forward trenches in the canyon.

Captain Nicholas Mobero was preparing his company for the coming warthog attack. He was running over to a trench when he saw a warthog come flying from the top of a clip. It was heading right for him and it crushed him as it landed. His last words was:

"Aw fuckberries."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tunned for the next episode in the series: "The Chargers"


End file.
